A Family bind
by Nickels35
Summary: Secrets and lies are exposed families shattered. Kristina comes home she drops 2 major bombshells that ripple through her drew and Shayna Langton comes town with there own secrets there worlds collided. Lives are lost will anyone be them ever be the same.
1. Chapter 1

In My story A.J was shot in October of 2014 he went into a coma he is very much alive he was shot in the Quartermaines mansion he was framed for Connies murder who was killed in October 2013 he was working to prove his innocence. Kristina saved Danny's life not Julian he and Ava are still in town , Julian is not Sam 's was never with Franco and Morgan dated Ava briefly . Sonny 's trial starts February of 2015 and Jason was missing but fought his way back he never had amnesia and came home recently

2 years ago

Kristina left To go back to Yale with more focus she vowed that she would never be snowed again. She threw herself into her studies to become a lawyer and she did . When she got back to Yale a lot of people talked about her for a while it died down after months of hard work one of her professor took problems with her for being her father's daughter and kept failing her assuming she didn't do her work herself. He insisted to anyone will listen that she cheated she vowed that day if they will blame her for being Sonny Corinthos 's daughter she would use it to her advantage and she did

2 years later

she wondered how she was going to was soon going to graduated from Yale for pre Law and didn't want it cloud by a lot of hearsay of a major cheating scandal. It was finally catching up with her 2 years ago she started stealing and selling the test but no one knew who was the ringleader but her roommate Candace Turner which she had her secret which Krissy was able to use against her to keep her mouth shut. She put a lot of people between her and the guys that actually stole and sell the tests . But a year and a Half ago Deacon came into the picture she knew from jump street something was off with him. But she was smitten with him he was almond color skins sharp dark brown eyes and a low cut and he was charming but she was with Devin so she never acted on her impulse to be with him until after her and Devin broke up. So she decided to compromise him she knew that when she decided to start dating him but when she started to have feelings for him which leads to her present predicament. Now she was backed into a corner she would left nothing would stop her from graduating. So Kristina had to think fast and she framed Alton Daines for the whole thing with Spinelli's help unknowingly. She liked Alton but it was him or her and she can only imagine his smug face when he got caught. She pretended to by the paper she put on the waterworks when Deacon confronted her about it. They had met through mutual friends she guest he was an uncovered agents something about him reminder her about Dante when he was undercover to willing and eager which was a sign to her. But Alton talked to much about how he could hook him up with anything his drug problem didn't help but his parents bank account help sweep things under the rug. Kristina through about that day she cried to him Deke you don't understand I had to buy this test I have been failing this class everything went haywire after I broke up with Devin and what happened with my dad my head was in it. And being a lawyer is all I ever wanted so what you cheat Krissy are you kidding me you could have studied and did the work. You know that easy for you to say you not the daughter of one of the best lawyers in the state of New York. You don't have to listen to how I could do fail so miserably. Come on its one class Krissy one Krissy scoffs do you know she brags to her lawyer friends about her soon to be lawyer daughter and how disappointed and embarrassed she would be to her firm and her associates. I couldn't do that to her I couldn't look her in the face and do Kristina said wiping the tears from her eyes. I know what pressure is Krissy I get it from my father all the time but I will not involve you but promise me you will take the test honestly with out that cheat sheet. And do the right thing he looked her in her eyes you would do that for me she said whispering it. Yes I would you were desperate and I love and trust me I get that he said pulling her into his arms and holding her close. She thought to herself she should feel bad lying to him but she had to preserve her future it's the Corinthos way eat or be eaten.

Port Charles

It had been a rough couple of months And Sonny 's trial was beginning for shooting A.J Quartermaine which he plead no guilty and presumed his innocence from the moment he was arrested. Diane just shocked the courtroom with video proof that the gun that shot A.J was planted in his office. Michael heart dropped because he turned his back on his parents and his brother for standing by Sonny and he was innocent. Order in the court order in Court judge Nalvan said M.s Miller and Mr. Lansing what is the meaning of this this is video proof that the gun was planted in our client office as you can see it is a woman who planted the gun framing Mr. Corinthos. We informed the prosecution and the PCPD of our findings but they had no interest in the truth your honor Diane said with a sly grin. Is that true D.A Baldwin uhmm your honor we have the weapon used to shoot A.J Quartermaine with Mr. Corinthos fingerprints on the weapon. That is because my client found the weapon on his desk wear it was planted, as we see in the video proof that my client comings and goings of that day. And he left to visit his son and his family and was at the Docks and the Coffee warehouse when was shot. We have the smoking gun your honor Scotty said getting agitated. You nor the PCPD looked into finding the proof of who really shot A.J Quartermaine you wanted so desperately to get my client that you didn't look into what really happening. She said Gleefully to Scotty you saw no need to look for facts D.A Baldwin . Judge Nalvan said in light of the video evidence of innocence I have no other choice to dismiss this case . And D.A Baldwin bring this case in front of me woman you have a case to bring forth. Case dismissed as she knocked her gavel and left the bench, Sonny turned around and smiled at Carly I'm a free man Carly thank you for standing by me I know it put your relationship with Michael in jeopardy he said hugging her I'm really sorry about that. Michael sat there next to Tracey flabbergasted at what just happened he lashed out and disowned his family for the shooting he was wrong and if Sonny didn't shoot A.J then who did he thought. Sonny celebrated with his family but it was saddened by the look on Michael 's face his son was hurting and didn't know how to help him. It broke his heart because he knew Michael wanted answer and Sonny didn't have any to give the bailiff escorted him out of the courtroom back to the precinct were he would be released from.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily is alive and well married to Nikolas they have a daughter name Paige Cassadines. Justus is alive as well he is practicing family law now he is also married to Lainey Winters they have two kids. Ned,Brooklyn and Dillon are in town as well . Jimmy Lee Holt might make come back with his daughter and his step son. Jason and Sam has Lila and Edwards rings I couldn't find it in me to leave Alan dead. A.J was still revitalized in 2012 in my story it is 2015. Jason was still presumably missing from 2012 until October of the following year were he finally broke free.

Chapter 2

The Langton 's

Andrew James Langton is an All-American athlete he was a project manager for a major company in California. His sister Shayna Davida Langton was a lawyer working in the district attorney office in Newport beach, California. They both arrived at there father's hospital room Mama what's going on you said it was an emergency A.J said yeah mom what going on I was going over some things at the office. Your dad and I want to explain why when you went to help to see if you were a match. To save him and you found out you weren't a match there is a reason for that she said stammering it's ok Nikki her husband sound rubbing her hand gently. Mama what's going on they said both looking very perplexed. Joseph isn't your biological father a man named Alan Quartermaine Jr is . The twins both looked shocked not knowing what to say Andrew spoke first did you always know Andrew asked Yes I have Nikki said but I had my reason for it Andy really mom Andrew said getting agitated he got up pacing the hospital room . Do you know what that feels like when someone keeps your child from you mom that cause a certain kind of pain he said yelling. And you are were ok with that how you feel if someone kept Joey from you huh? Andy it's not simple Nikki said. Shayna sat there stump it was the first time she has ever been speechless. Then what are your reasons mom because I don't get why you would do that to someone much less keep that from us our entire lives I understand when we were little but why not tell us when we got older why Mom. Let me explain ok before I met Joe I was engaged to your father for all the wrong reasons I was trying to get revenge against his parents. Because his mother was the doctor that did grandpa's surgery, I sued for malpractice but that failed then I decided I would you her son against her.

But they caught on after I got engaged to A.J they paid me off and I left Port Charles. They were rich so what would the small amount I was asking for they treated other like they were so much better then the rest of us and they didn't approve of me and A.J. Is that it because his family were prudes you have to do better then that. Andy please let me finish A.J was a recovering alcoholic I found out I was pregnant after I left and I was already married to Joe by the time he found me I never told him i loved Joseph. But when you were little I was going to tell him but then I found out he caused the accident that changed your uncle's last life and he was drunk. And I wouldn't take that chance with your lives I couldn't and Joseph loved you guys so much and I he and I decided not to tell you but I checked on him periodically and he went from bad to worst with him until his supposed death 18 years ago after he kidnapped your younger brother and his siblings. That when i knew I made the right decision to not tell him. Did he want to be a father Andy asked from what I hear he did but your brother mother did not trust him the same way I didn't. Mom maybe if people gave him a chance he would have done ok as a far but when people keep take your children from you saying your not good enough gets to a person. Andy it's not like that when A.J is sober he does good I will give him that, but when things don't go his way he doesn't pull himself back up again he drinks and makes matters worse honey and it's an ongoing cycle with him . When he kidnapped your little brother and his siblings he kidnapped him and faked his death as well and he did a slew of other crimes as well. Well mom that says desperation to me mom you know it's easy for people like you and Kimberly to take someone's child away because you want out.

The Quartermaines

Monica spent all her free time by A.J 's bedside when she wasn't at the trial. Edward came into the room my dear Monica you can't keep sitting vigil willing him to fight he has to do it for himself all we can do is have faith in him that he will make it. Edward what are you doing here Monica said I came here to check on you how is he doing he is holding steady ,I thought you were going to the trial she said ,yes I had a few meetings down at ELQ this morning and in heading over there now Edward said. No need to go over there father the trial was dismissed Alan said from the door what! Said Edward and Monica what do you mean dismissed they have video proof of Corinthos whereabouts at the time of A.J 's shooting that placed him at Kelly's diner . So that scoundrel Corinthos gets off again Scott free. D.A Baldwin was sanctioned because he denied all the defense proof and that they do not have enough to charge him at this time. Well we got Michael so that is all that matters Edward said for now father you didn't see his face when he left the courtroom it's only the amount of time until he goes back to them. He should be being released as we speak from the P. and the worst part of watch it fall apart was that Ava Jerome woman said she saw Corinthos do it she said she and A.J were together.

Michael left the courtroom so fast he didn't know what to think about anything he just seen he felt like his world was spinning he thought he was sure but now he wasn't sure . When he was leaving he could hear Jason calling him but he just had to get out of there he was suffocating.

flashback

Michael I promise I did shoot A.J Sonny said pleading with him I have you my word that I wouldn't touch him and I didn't you have to believe me son I'm being set-up. Oh yeah your a liar your nothing to me I am no longer your son I am done he said yelling! Michael listen to me I found the gun in the chair at my office I never fired the gun I was with Dante ,Lulu and Rocco at Kelly's I promise you. So what you paid so who you pay to shot my father huh Max Or Milo or some outside contractor so it wouldn't be traced to you . I gave you my word I didn't send anyone to kill A.J Michael. Remember what I taught you and your brother all a man has is his word and what you do you pay for. I'm being set-up Sonny said banging on the table!. That's it Corinthos Scotty said charging in your finally going to jail were you belong. I'm one person Michael I can't be in two places at the same time Sonny said as he was being lead out.

End of Flashback

He sat in his car going over everything in his head everything his father told him everything leading up to A.J 's shooting. He remembered A.J saying he was close to finding out who really shot Connie Falconeri and it could clear his name. He needed help sorting out everything in his head he went to the one person he knew he could count on. He stood outside the door and knocked...


	3. Chapter 3

Shit! Shit! Kristina said to herself this can't be happening right now things had gone from bad to worse in a heartbeat. Thinking how could she have gotten herself into this situation and no way of getting herself out of this mess either . 'What would Sam Do she thought to herself her sister always had a plan to get off sticky situations. I could be selfish thinking put loud but I couldn't live with my self if in did that.

I guess i will resign myself to my fate she said staring in the mirror. They were driving to her dad's who was released today as well as Morgan from Friedman clinic this afternoon. " Krissy You ready Deacon yelled from outside the door why is the door locked is everything ok he asked . Yeah give me a second she said clearing of the counter and dumping everything inn the garbage. She didn't know how everything snowballed out of control but it did so when he proposed she accepted through gritted teeth. And now with her latest development just threw things off even more. Kristina shook her head and this keeps just getting better. She remembered confiding in her younger brother about the mess she made here.

 _flashback_

 _Krissy what's wrong Morgan asked as he watched her pace back and forth playing with her watch. Morgan I'm in over my head I lied to him now he wants to marry me and now I don't know what to do. I only starting dating him to save my own ass now I'm in deeper then I was before Krissy said. Morgan grabbed her by her shoulders relax Krissy we will figure it out now I'm confused what happened. Ok do you remember when I said I had some troubles at school. "Yeah what about it "Morgan asked his sister inquisitively start from the beginning Morgan said. Ok well 2 years ago I started selling test with m roommate she was stripping so in true Corinthos fashion I used to play ball. First it was just the law department at Yale then it became all departments then it wasn't just Yale it was Princeton, Wesleyan and all the major universities in the state. No one exactly knew who was in control until so one got caught I don't know who because it was another school._

So _about a year ago they put Deacon undercover at Yale and I immediately knew something was off. How so Krissy what do you mean Morgan asked. Well you know how Dante was before we found out he was our brother and a cop. "Yeah Morgan said" you know to willing to eager to know everything you know like that she responds. So I decide to seduced him to see what he knew if he was on to me or not. And I was right he was an undercover agent for the F.B.I. So I started sleeping with him and I let him catch me buying a test just to be certain and put on the waterworks about my mother the almighty Alexis Davis he bought it. And in sleeping with compromised him in my case and that is when the waters got muddy and I got sucked in now I don't see a way out she told her little brother._

 _" Are you sure he doesn't know your involved Krissy" Morgan asked worried about his sister. Yes I'm sure Morgan he knows I bought the test but that's it. Be sure Krissy because you never know you see how the Dante thing went Morgan said._

 _End of Flashback_

It's now or never she said stepping out the bathroom she smiled hey you with a nervous look. We should get going the drive to my dad's house is a little over 2 hours trust me my family will love you. She thought maybe her brothers and father would scare him off. And I can get out of this mess she ponder to herself

Port Charles

Sonny entered his home away from flashing of cameras outside his compound gates. He was home with his family but his heart was still heavy because of the strain between him and Michael as well the rest of the family Michael was there when Morgan had a bipolar episode. Sonny was broken out of his thoughts Hey dad Morgan said smiling at him I guess we're both free men today huh ! Dad. Sonny smiled and pulled him into a hug, I was worried about you and sorry i wasn't there when you needed me Sonny said with tears in his eyes. Its ok Dad you listened every time we talked it helped that someone else knew how I felt Morgan said. I'm also sorry about you and Serena as well, Morgan shrugged his shoulders it's cool I'm over it the young man said.

As Dante entered the house with Lulu and Rocco by his side hey old man he said with a smirk he came in and hugged his father as did Lulu. Hey Dante said he said bending down in front off Rocco can grandpa get a hug sonny asked the boy Rocco smiled and gave his grandfather a hug. After that Ric and Elliot came in followed by Alexis,Molly , T.J and Shawn everyone said there hellos. Sam and Jason came in with Danny and Sierra, I think this one wants to say hi to her dad Carly said with Avery in her arms. Sonny lit up at the sight of his baby daughter every talked amongst themselves. Ric said how does it feel to be home big brother good to be home Sonny replied smiling at Carly playing with Avery. Sonny said Ric I have done a lot of things in my life" but I never wanted to cause my son that kind of pain " . What about Ava Ric asked looking at his brother as the smiled drained from his face "That Bitch " will pay and I will find out how she framed me


	4. Chapter 4

" Michael how are you " Jason told me what happen in court toss him sorry you didn't get the answers you needed. Sam I need to know what really happen to my father. I under Michael but me Jason and Spinelli are still looking in to it. We know that whoever put A.J in that coma wanted Sonny To Go down for it Sam said. So they will be trying desperately to finish what they started with Sonny being exonerated.

Well what do you guys have so far Michael asked, are you sure about this Sam said. I need to know either way Sam the young man said. Ok here is what we know Sonny 's movements due to several attacks by the Jerome 's. He and Shawn put in the state of the art security system at all he properties and at his office. We do know he left his off at the metro court at about 12:30 went to the coffee warehouse left there went to the construction site. Were the club and Casino is being built there he met your brother and Diane that meeting was about an hour and half and then too the bank to speak to the financial adviser. He could have hired someone Sam Michael said, yeah he could have Michael but to Frame himself knowing he would be the first suspect Michael come on does that make sense. Now we know A.J was shot between 3:45 and 4:30 at which Sonny was at Kelly's with Dante, Lulu and Rocco for almost 2 hours not taking any calls . Now See here at 4:15 someone sneaks into his office and places the gun in plan sight something you know your father would never do. No Sonny finds out from Max who goes and tells him inside Kelly's it took him about 15 minutes or so to get there.

We see he enters his office and no less then a few seconds were the police there were Sonny then picked up the gun on his desk known the less. It's to timed Michael to easy, no I'm not naive to say my father and Ava didn't set your father's up just don't know which Jerome did it. Wait what do you mean father's A.J has been drugged for months prior and the surveillance at the metro court was tampered going back to the night Connie was killed. Which doesn't make sense because Carly has top of the line surveillance now I'm promise you Michael we will figure it out. Are you going to see your parents Sam asked " I don't know Krissy text me saying she wants me there for moral support whatever that means Sam said. Yeah me too Michael said with a chuckle , well Jason and I are taking the kids he is going to get the kids from the Quartermaines now.

Do you really think he is innocent Michael asked 'honestly Michael think there both innocent' it's not adding up Sam replied. It was to easy to well put together I'm not forcing you or anything but look at the facts and make a decision based on facts you and i know more than anyone how this business works. Thanks Sam for being honest anytime Sam said as he gave her a hug and left he drove around for a while until he parked his car and sat there for what seem like forever just staring at the house until he took a deep breathe and walked towards the house. Everything stopped when he walked into the room as if you can here a pin drop .

 _The Langton's_

 _Baby it's not that simple happen to you one time Andy, A.J it happened all the time he would stay sober a little while than he wasn't Nikki said. Mama you toyed with his heart and then dropped him like a bad habit. Then never even give him a chance to know his children he doesn't even know we exist. Do you know or held my son in 4 months mama for months I speak to him and he misses me like I miss him. Andy said with tears in his eyes my son thinks i don't have time for him. It hurts mama you know what that does to me and you said nothing my entire life. Not even when we got older did you say anything would you have said anything. I can't right now mama he said storming out the room all Nikki could do was cover her face and cry. Joe put his hand on her shoulders you did what you thought was best at the time ._

 _Shayna called the Port Charles D.A office and accepted the job, as she sat her computer looking up everything on the Quartermaines family and through the file she got on Alan James Quartermaine Jr. ' Hey 'Andy said letting himself in ' Hey yourself you ok' Shayna said it had been a few hours since there mother dropped the bombshell on them. I'm still trying to wrap my head around all her excuses for lying to us Andy said. They sat in silence for a brief moment I accepted there offer I leave in 2 days she told her brother._

 _Ummm clearing her throat Andy mama wasn't lying about it I pulled his file he has done exactly what she said he has done passing her brother the file. As he looked over the file it this is everything on Alan James Quartermaine_ Jr. Shay this screams desperation _to me Andy said what's the point Shay. The point I'm trying to make is yes he may have been desperate but he is just as culpable as everyone else Andy is all I'm trying to say. I'm going to try to get to know these people but I'm not going to be naive and think he is innocent in the things he has done. We all_ have all done things we wish we hadn't Andrew but it is not ok to take it out on innocent children who have no choice in the matter. You don't kidnap someone's children and sell them no matter what there parents done it's wrong and you know it Andy. Well guys like this Sonny guy gets away with everything how fair is that. 'It isn't fair bit hardly every is Shayna said leaning on her brothers shoulder.

Well I want to know more that's why I have set up meeting for next week at ELQ were going together and were going to find out the whole truth


	5. Chapter 5

If you read my we are Cassadines Story Leonard Brody is Seth's,Miles and Leonard Jr.,Lenny Sr has a past with Sonny but for now no one knows about it. Miles and Morgan are friends Miles is the friend that he spent all his time with while in military school. Silas Clay has a son with Nina named Harrison Davis (Clay), Rafe is alive but in jail Silas still dies though. Ned is Leo biological father but fret not Julian still gets a daughter her name is Averil Larsen(Jerome).

Greystone Manor

Whoa the Prodigal son has returned you got some nerve Showing up last didn't you say we weren't your family Morgan said. Morgan stop didn't he come while you were in freedman and he is still our brother even if he tries to deny Krissy says.

No I needed you and you turned your back on me when I needed you the most so dont expect to just because you found out dead was innocent he trailed off. We all told you Michael that dad can't be in 2 places at the same time but you didn't want to hear it

" **I'M PREGNANT AND I'M GETTING MARRIED** " Kristina shouted, WHAT Sonny and Alexis said at the time everyone else was all shocked finally noticing Deacon in the background. Ummm Dante and Sam stumbled on there words looking at each other in shock congrats Krissy they said simultaneously.

Well don't all congratulate me at the same time she said staring around the room, Morgan moved forward giving her a hug congrats Krissy i hope you know what your doing he whispered in her ear. While everyone made there way over to congratulate the couple,while Carly and Alexis try to talk Sonny down because he and Kristina arguing can undo all the progress they have made in there relationship.

Everyone this is Deacon Taggert Kristina said,What The Fuck ! Sonny said are kidding me while Krissy and Deacon stood there confused. Alexis stepped forward as her and Carly both sent concerned looked Sonny 's way as Jason kept giving him drinks. What your father means is this is all to fast for you guys. Kristina looked mom that's not what dad cursed for isn't that right dad she said getting on the defensive.

Michael asked by any chance are you related to a Marcus Taggert , umm yeah that's my dad Deacon answered. Sonny finally spoke is that why your dating my daughter to come after me Sonny asked. No dad helped me when I got into some trouble last year Kristina says. What trouble Sonny said why didn't i know about this he said, well daddy your were in jail and i didn't want to burden you with my troubles.

Sonny walked forward sweetheart you and whatever your going through is never a burden to me i want to know what's going on good or bad he said hugging her. Now from what you mother and Carly tell me if I push to hard I will lose you so I'm going to I lose so much time with your baby sister and dont want to do that with you and my grand child.

' Really 'Kristina said with tears in her eyes as Sonny wiped his daughters tears away , yes sweetheart and as for you I don't trust you but I will try for my daughter's sake to get along with you. Kristina sighed a relief but she knew it was only getting more complicated because not only did she have to protect her secret but her father's she smiled at Deacon. Can we eat now Uncle sonny Josslyn said yes can we already Morgan cosign Josslyn.

The Langton's

Shayna made her way to the metro court hotel and checked in and called to let the Port Charles D.A offices she has made it in. She ran straight in to a guy with dark black hair with wounded dark eyes sorry she said staring at him, it's ok sweetheart he said Seth Brody he says introducing himself ohhh I'm Shayna Langton she said.

Like Brody as in the media mogul she said looking at him,that's one in the same Seth said with a smile can I take you to lunch he asked. She hesitated thinking about the last time she had been asked out sure why not she said with a smile. Anything in particular you would like to eat. Do they have anything good here at the hotel restaurant they have the best food they cater to high powered clientele Seth says.

Well how are the prices she asked, dont sweat it darling I got it Seth said shall we he said pressing the elevator up to the restaurant knowing she can take this time to get the people who ruined her fathers life. As they took there table she looked around to see if she had seen the blonde she-devil herself.

Meanwhile Andrew head to the city he knocked on the door when she opened the door Andy what are you doing here I told you i was coming that is when he heard it Daddy! When Xavier came running Andy no Kimberly says. He bends down in front of his son as he jumps into his arms hey buddy Andrew said as he sat on the floor holding his son. How are you man he said I missed you buddy I missed you to daddy the boy said resting his little head in the crook of his father's neck.

Kimberly asked you a question Trent said glaring at him and like I said before i told her I was coming. That still doesn't answer the question Andrew what are you doing in New York Kimberly said becoming agitated. Well I have some free time before my interview upstate next week so I came to see my son. What interview Andrew what company and why all of a sudden his ex asked.

I'm moving to New York how would like that buddy Andrew said to his son yay daddy Xavier said. "We're at Andy Damnit Kimberly says , it's upstate New York at a company called ELQ Andy said but you dont have the job yet Andrew and you may not get it. Not really because ELQ just bought the company i do work for so it's just a formality so get use to seeing me Kimmy because I'm here to stay Andrew said winking at her.


End file.
